


The Highly Moon Forms

by sorrowfulphantom



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulphantom/pseuds/sorrowfulphantom
Summary: [[ This is where I put the biography of my original characters, a thing I'll write to expand their character design before writing a story involving them. The update of this story may come very slow, since I have a busy life on the outside world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [[ The Final Fantasy IV characters being mentioned on the biography on my original characters all belong to Square Enix.
> 
> My Flame Lord original character is included, since I must also expand his character.

> _lordprometheus's Original characters:_
> 
>   * **_Lord Prometheus [Great Warlock Lord of the Lunarians]_**
> 

> 
>   * **_Lord Ganymedes [The First Lord]_**
> 

> 
>   * **_Psamathe [Great Moon Dragon]_**
> 

> 
>   * **_Lucretious [Great Dark Knight]_**
> 

> 
>   * **_Aodhmus [Lord of Flames]_**
> 



	2. Lord Prometheus

> _❝I shall wait for her return, even it takes for an eternity.❞_
> 
> _- **Lord Prometheus**_
> 
> _**Lord Prometheus** , also known as **Great Warlock Lord Prometheus** , who appears in **Final Fantasy IV** and **Final Fantasy IV: The After Years**. He is the Lord of the Lunarians who refused to fall in a deep slumber and guard among the said species along with **Fusoya**. He is the Father of **Lucretious**. Cecil and his companions were bestowed upon him and he asks for them to defeat Zemus for his creation to break free from the evil Lunarian's control, blessing them with his sorcery that enhance their strength and magic. Prometheus can be fought if the player chooses to challenge him in a battle. But once the party is defeated, it does not leads to a game over._
> 
> _**Profile** _
> 
> _**Appearance** _
> 
> _Prometheus is a juvenile-looking muscular man standing in the height of 8'2" (248 cm). He has a long flowing hair decorated with black beads, a crown worn onto his forehead, gold eyes, and a pair of black-beaded dangling earrings. Prometheus wears a long cape, brown tribal-like dress garment with golden accessories around it and bandages wrapped around his feet. In **The After Years** , his design is still the same as his previous appearance but his hair is more longer, yet lightly armored in intricate designs as he is now clad in robes of dark shades._
> 
> _**Personality** _
> 
> _Prometheus is firstly described as a stern ruler holding such strong nobleness. The look of his eyes suggest how he is very serious at all times, though he is also wise and well-mannered, as it is shown of his realization that the Cecil the son of Kluya has arrived. He often desires to fancy a fight with a worthy opponent since he wants to put his power to the test. Prometheus showing his strong and lion-like pride buries a deep secret love towards his creation; a strong motive why he chose to stay awake so he will be able to seize the chance to get Lucretious away from Zemus if ever he does so. From the start, he already expresses his pure hatred towards Zemus and the deeds he has done._


End file.
